


Champagne Supernova

by katy15307



Series: (What's the Story) Morning Glory? 1995 [10]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M, dream inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cleo's" dull day is completely interrupted when Liam shows up in a limousine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne Supernova

I was at the checkout of my local Netto watching the food I was buying go past on the conveyor belt. I’d say it was the highlight of my week but I’ve only got a small fridge/ freezer and I’m on a budget so I’m here more than once a week, always queueing.  
This was made bearable by my walkman blasting tunes into my head, today I had The Lightning Seeds’ Jollification album tape in. Their Three Lions song was everywhere with the Euros going on.  
I noticed there was someone stood at the exit searching people and their shopping as they tried to leave. I wondered if someone had been on the rob, why else would they be stopping people?  
The other customers around me started to gossip about it too especially once there was a man stood by the door confused with his two bunches of roses. The cashier was being very slow at scanning the items too, she was still no closer to serving me.  
Suddenly we could see two white limos coming past and people, like everyone around started shouting, screaming “Liam!”, waving franticly like we were at a gig and they were all his biggest fans. Everyone round here pretended to know him from back before they got famous, did they fuck.  
I joined in seeing it was Liam Gallagher, determined to shout the loudest despite ordinarily being a quiet, unassuming person.  
Everyone tried to rush out to him but security was having none of it.  
He stook his head out the black tinted window and waved back shouting “Wahey! I’m back in town!”. The vehicle halted to a stop and he pointed straight at me. “You!”  
I pointed at myself in complete disbelief that he’d noticed me among the hysteric crowd.  
“Yeah, you. I want you.” He waved me towards him.  
I abandoned my shopping, walking towards the exit. The security let me and only me through the door before I hurried towards his limo.  
The door opened and I jumped inside. The window wound back up creating a private space for us. I’d never, ever been in a limo before, it was so fancy and glamourous.  
He took his shades off, the artificial lighting made his eyes shine bright, I got lost in their beauty every time I gazed upon them.  
“What do I call you?” he asked as he put a glass of champagne in my hand.  
“Oh, erm...” He’d made me forget my own name. “I, erm…”  
I couldn’t believe what was happening, it was all too much for me to take. I needed to calm it but how could I with him by my side.  
“You look like a Cleo.”  
“Like Cleopatra?” I sipped my champagne, I’d never drank champagne before, I wasn’t tasting the appeal but still I kept drinking.  
“Yeah, beautiful and strong and that… You don’t fuck your brothers though, do ya?”  
I snorted, laughing. “No!”  
“Have you thought of that name yet?” he asked, knowing I was relaxed now.  
“It’s Cleo actually.” I told him, figuring it didn’t really matter.  
He smirked before ordering the driver to drive.  
“Where’re you taking me?”  
“Gonna show you a good time.”  
He was almost a different person from the one being lary, shouting to his adoring public, now he was chilled.  
“Where’s the others?”  
“Supernova Heights, down London. It’s just me keeping it real up here.”  
“Sure, you are.” I scooted myself much closer to him and put my hand on his thigh, the champagne had gone straight to my head and he made sure to keep my glass full.  
I was a little disappointed I’d meet one band member without ever meeting the others but he was the lead singer, the one everyone wanted.  
Thoughts started to cross my mind, we could do anything together, I didn’t know exactly what he considered a good time. I knew what I thought I’d do when I imagined my time with Liam, or any member of Oasis.  
The limo pulled up outside some grand, very posh hotel. I’d never payed it much attention before since I didn’t think it’d ever be anything more than somewhere other people, extremely rich people use.  
A doorman opened the door and greeted Liam, paying me no attention. Liam hid his eyes back behind his sunglasses, grabbed my hand firmly and pulled me out of the limo, a fresh bottle of champagne in his other hand.  
We marched through the lobby, going up in the lift. As we waited for it to take us to the right floor I pressed my body against his, attempting to lift his shirt, attempting to kiss him. He just smirked, cracking open the champagne and taking a swag. I took the bottle, drinking it the same.  
He slowly swaggered towards his hotel room, as I walked by his side, my mind raced, faster than it ever had before, drunk on the champagne and the adrenaline.  
He made light work of opening his door, quickly pulling me inside.  
The room was huge. Fresh white bedding and curtains, brand new, light wooden furniture, a huge mirror and artworks but I couldn’t focus on any of it, not with Liam in the very same room.  
He let go of my hand, taking the champagne again, there were no glasses so we continued to drink straight from the bottle.  
“What happens now?”  
“Whatever you want, love.” He spread his legs wide apart, sat on the huge king size bed.  
I took his sunglasses off and threw them aside, kissing him hard but he was barely paying attention, I kissed his ear, his neck.  
“Want?” He pulled a baggie of white powder from his pocket and offered with a relaxed sigh.  
I nodded. I’d never, ever but today was the day for plenty of firsts.  
Before long we’d snorted the lot. I felt such a rush of energy and my mind was telling me to throw myself at him, I couldn’t have felt more lust for him in that moment.  
I pulled his shirt off and pushed him back onto the bed, deciding what to do with Liam Gallagher in his hotel bed. I was so drunk and so high but it didn’t stop me, not one bit.  
Soon I was laid on his chest, naked and completely spent.  
I suddenly felt a rush of emotion, sadness, longing pain knowing this couldn’t last but he paid no attention. He stared at the ceiling, relaxing his breath as we came down from our champagne supernova.

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far my favourite Oasis song and probably only 2nd to Erasure's A Little Respect. I dunno why it beats all others, it just does.
> 
> This idea came from the dream I had last night which was a lot more boring and awkward and went like this...
> 
> Me and Dad was food shopping (all vegetables, especially a cauliflower) at the check out in Aldi, when we noticed someone was at the exit door checking everyone. They left like this guy with 2 bunches of flowers just standing there. We thought she wasn't letting people out so dad went and asked what was going on I slowly realised she was singing Round Are Way (I think) then everyone started shouting Liam and 2 white Limos went past and he stuck his head out the window to wave as they went past and probably shouted something. He was like 40+ year old with long bowl hair.
> 
> My mum arranged something so we were in a really wet field with the limo. She knocked and he was with some blonde woman but she never got another appearance. He was like obsessed with me needing a present searching his pockets and stuff for something and I'm like no its fine this is more than enough he got a white beanie hat from his pocket and signed it - think it was meant to be the one he wore in Brotherly Love.
> 
> He got out, then my dad was there again stood on a plastic crate so he was tallest going on about how I haven't shut up about Oasis and Beady Eye in months. Liam told me when he was at university all he met Alan Hanson (old Liverpool player/ TV presenter) and I was like cool...
> 
> I felt so awkward that I woke up at 6am then struggled to go back to sleep cos I wanted to write this.
> 
> Oh and I chose The Lightning Seeds' Jollification cos of that Euros song that's in my head, once again, 20 years later, England has taken football home again and not in the way we always hope.


End file.
